


The Time Warp

by SweetWilliam



Category: Broadchurch, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Masters of Sex
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetWilliam/pseuds/SweetWilliam
Summary: 身为1950年代的妇产科医生比尔.马斯特斯不知道自己如何开车来到21世纪初期，并且所有人都是beta的英国海滨小镇，在短暂的惊恐过后，他打算利用自己的Omega身份勾引一名警探，好获得能让自己存活在新世界的机会。
Relationships: Alec Hardy/William Masters
Kudos: 2





	The Time Warp

The Time Warp

艾利克.哈迪不知道自己怎么会发出这么个邀请，也没预料到对方会答应。他着实因为被人回应的肯定的答案而有点尴尬。

艾利克是个新近离婚的倒霉警探，小不列颠国的苏格兰汉子，长得有点像根光顾长度而无暇其他的木棍(这点在他穿上长外套时格外明显)，棕色的头发因为过长老是随处乱飞，胡子刮得倒不如直接留成络腮形状的好。

此刻，这根瘦木棍警探正瞪大眼睛盯着另一名稍矮的中年男人，想脱口而出一些粗鲁的话惹怒对方，好回到他平时并不享受的孤独中去。

很明显，他的机会稍纵即逝，另一名男人动作很快，并没留给他什么反悔的机会。

"我好像还没问你叫什么呢，"哈迪警探搜查刮肚，像棵长歪了的橡树一样尴尬地矗立着，最终只问出了干巴巴的这句话，而且正好是在另一位陪伴者有条不紊解皮带脱裤子时。

"你可以叫我比尔，我也知道你叫，艾利克.哈迪，"小个子男人一边精准地按照裤线折叠布料，一边漫不经心地回应，用一种轻飘飘的美式口音，有点像那种你会在五十年代的美国泡沫剧里会听到的声线。

艾利克觉得这可能是自己的错觉：但不知怎么的， 这位美国的好好先生的话里总能凸显出一股说不上来的傲慢自大，似乎任何试图和这位先生搭话的人都是傻瓜白痴。

实话实说，哈迪从没碰到比自己还要更讨人厌，更不擅长社交的人。因此多少也有点为此惊讶，而他还一直都在重案组，与那些连环杀手和恶性暴力犯案者打交道为生的。

趁着这个时刻，他又再次打量了一下他的准炮友:

男人真的长了张可爱的脸蛋，即使是以这个岁数来说，很明显对方要比他大个几岁，可能正处于他自己的不惑之年；他的身材敦实，被跨栏背心遮住的胸膛鼓鼓囊囊，有暗红的乳点从洗到透明的旧布料下显露形迹，稍微有点圆鼓的肚子看上去柔软一片，像是个刚过了妊娠期的肚子。哈迪不能自已地想试试抓住这片软肉是什么感觉，他有多久没被肉完整的裹住过了？

最棒的部分在于男人的屁股，那真是个翘屁股！跟脱离了地心引力一样朝天上骄傲地翘着，光是穿在裤子里就能看出那两片肉是多么过分的鼓胀，而在脱掉所有衣裤一览无余的视角下，就更显得是肉欲的具现展示，有种罗马雕塑的那种肆无忌惮地展示正常人体的美感。充满着侵略性。

警探无奈的发现他的鼠蹊已经不听指挥地全勃，紧身裤根本不能遮掩膨胀起来的肉块。如果他还没离婚前能有这表现，说不定凯特也就不会欲火攻心到抓个空闲就去和同事开房大炮，导致丢了证物……但现在说这一切都太晚了，艾利克强迫


End file.
